


Scorbus：一起度过的第一个圣诞节

by KnightNO4time



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 7





	Scorbus：一起度过的第一个圣诞节

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aoiselina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoiselina/gifts).



Albus收到了家里寄来的包裹。巨大的包裹被他的猫头鹰直接砸了下来，差点把他刚取来的早餐给撞翻。  
他翻了个白眼，懊恼的对毅然离去的猫头鹰发出抱怨，接着就把注意力投到了包裹上。  
Scorpius不在，Albus独自霸占了这一小块地方。圣诞节回家的学生很多。今天也陆陆续续有人拖着行李拉帮结伙的往火车站走去，所以斯莱特林的长桌上没有多少人。

Albus不敢相信进入霍格沃茨的第二年圣诞他竟然是留校。  
Harry因为魔法部的工作而非常忙碌，即使他们有义务不能透露相关情报，但按照他连圣诞都忙得不能回家露脸，就证明了事情有多严重。  
Ginny需要独自照顾Lily，并且确保她的丈夫不会累瘫。因此今年的圣诞他们没让Albus和James回家。

当然，如果说魔法部有事，那么就意味着Hermione也很忙。然而Rose还是回了家，据说她打算利用假期预习下个学期的东西，提前完成三年级的课程，为将来的O.W.L做准备。  
Albus真是搞不懂学霸脑子里在想些什么…

而他的哥哥——James——则比他们家里任何人都要潇洒。即使他肯定James在收到不能回家的通知信时有失落过，可是凭借性格，James很快就收到了朋友的邀请，所以圣诞节有幸去朋友家过。

“Albus，等着吧，我会给你带礼物回来的！你可不要太想我而哭鼻子！”  
这是今早James见面对Albus说的第一句话。  
Albus不敢相信自己的哥哥竟然会一大早站在斯莱特林学院的楼梯前赌他。  
而他能碰到James也纯属一个巧合，因为James正要出发。  
“得了吧，James。你快走吧！”Albus现在就想返回宿舍。

James夸张的表现出失望，也许他的确期待看看Albus哭鼻子，可惜并发生。于是Potter家的大儿子很快就狡猾的一笑，“如果一个人太寂寞，记得给我写信！”  
“我才不写呢…”Albus翻了个白眼，“再说我才不是一个人，Scorpius会和我一起过圣诞的！”  
他不确定James是怎么看待Scorpius的，至少他最后一句让他的哥哥闭上了嘴，而且读不出来表情。  
但很快James就听到了朋友的呼唤，随后便朝弟弟敷衍了事的摆摆手，围着格兰芬多的红围巾，拖着行李，风风火火的赶往去了学校大堂。

是的，Albus内心庆幸，他最好的朋友——唯一的朋友——也会和他一起留在学校里。  
好吧，说实话，他不知道这该不该值得庆幸，至少他知道对于Scorpius来说是不幸的。  
Scorpius不能回家是因为他的母亲身体不佳，恰逢这段时间病情不稳。医生提议Astoria需要静养，显然她和Draco也不希望儿子看到这样的画面而毁了圣诞，因此他们选择让儿子在学校里和其他同学们一同度过时间——正确的是，他们都知道Albus也在学校里。

Scorpius的伤心和担忧是显而易见的，昨日才收到通知的Scorpius一直很消沉，Albus晚上陪着对方在宿舍一起沉默了许久。  
最终Scorpius还是决定真挚的为自己的父母写一封圣诞信，并决定同他本来准备好回家送给母亲的礼物一齐寄出，因此今早他就去了西塔的猫头鹰屋。  
Albus没跟过去是因为他觉得应该给自己的朋友一点个人时间。

Albus确认没有学生在意他后，他才拆包裹。不过等到他拨开纸，刚掀起纸盒一角，就因为窥见里面的领结而懊恼的叹了口气。  
里面是一套礼服长袍，质地不差，样式和颜色是普通经典的黑色款。  
他诅咒般低语出“bloody hell”，皱着眉头从里面发现了一张圣诞贺卡与信封。

寄信人是他的父亲，而里面最令他失望的内容就是听说这个礼服是父亲的衣服。  
Harry在当年三强争霸赛的圣诞节舞会上所穿的礼服长袍，以第四个参赛者身份加入，并且正面对上了伏地魔，同时那次事件也造成了有学生死亡。  
总之，那一次的三强争霸赛成为了一段人们忘不掉的故事。如今这套记录了那场比赛中唯一轻松欢快回忆的衣服，传到了Albus手中。

《……你亲戚的母亲特意为你裁剪了礼服大小，相信你穿起来会格外挺拔漂亮。祝你在学校过一个不错的圣诞，穿着它去参加圣诞晚宴，会有好的事发生的。记住我们都爱你，想你。》  
这是这封信的最后一段，然后落款停在了《爱你的父亲，Harry》上。  
Albus抿住嘴，目光在“爱你的父亲”这几个字上徘徊，最终他才缓缓折起信看向邮包。

他敢保证晚宴这事绝对是James说出去的，因为他哥哥几乎每周都和家里书信交往。  
他不知道James哪有那么多内容可以分享，所以他总会害怕James把自己的一些事说出去。（虽然他在学校里的人缘关系早已和父母坦白）  
现在他得以庆幸的是，他是Harry家唯一一个在斯莱特林的孩子，所以当他在自己学院的范围里活动时，不会总被James骚扰和打听消息。

圣诞假期来临，学校剩下的学生不多，每个留下来的学生都有各种各样的理由。  
为了不让学生们寂寞无聊，自从去年期，留校的老师们会私下举行一些小的圣诞活动，当然都是自愿参加。  
比如去年就有个小舞会，不需要特定舞伴。只不过去年Albus他们都回家了，而且是去Weasley家过的。  
而今年，McGonagall校长决定弄一个圣诞晚宴，让留校生们感到温暖。如果愿意参加，需正装出席，当然余兴节目也有跳舞缓解或者其他才艺表演。  
很显然James第一时间就写了信告诉了父母，同时汇报了自己去朋友家玩，而Albus将留在学校的事实。因此今天Albus才收到了礼服，目的很明确，希望他可以在圣诞晚宴上和其他孩子们加深关系。

Albus在心里头冲着不在场的哥哥发着牢骚，都没打算把礼服展开拿起来，就关上了盒子。  
一方面是他不想因为这个而引人注意，另一方面是他和自己的父亲关系并不好，对于父亲这样的行为已经不止一次，他其实不太满意。

几口吃完早餐，Albus没有发现好友的身影。于是他拿了两块岩皮饼，腋下夹着礼服包裹，朝着西塔赶去。  
中途不少学生成群结伙，有的在讨论假期安排，有的则在决定晚宴的服装，有的则收拾好行李结伴去赶马车。  
Albus一个人阴沉沉的逆着人群离开礼堂，庆幸的是那些平日爱冲他讲闲话的学生都离开了，马上这里就会变得清净许多。

他沿着长而高的石阶爬向猫头鹰屋，石面上的雪已经今早被清理，没有那么滑。  
随着圣诞雪的降临，呼出来的气也在空中变成白色的烟。他拉高斯莱特林森绿色的围巾，加快起脚步。  
随后他远远的有看到一个黑点飞出去，他肯定是猫头鹰。他不确定是不是Scorpius的猫头鹰，也不敢肯定今早对方在这里经过了怎么样的心理斗争。

他在门口就碰到了Scorpius，对方刚要出来。险些撞个满怀的两个人，忽然有些尴尬。  
Sorpius虽然见到Albus后很快就变得有精神，然而表面下隐藏的担忧和刚才的难受是无法完全被掩盖的，这使得Albus不断盯着Scorpius的双眼观察他是否哭过，却没敢问出口。  
“嘿，Albus！抱歉，我耽误了很久。”  
能见到朋友让Albus感到安心，至少看到Scorpius的情况没有想象的那么遭，“这没什么。你寄出去了？”  
“是的，”Scorpius竖起手指指了指天空，算是回答。  
“这个，拿着，”Albus把手里包好的食物拿给他，试图缓解气氛。“不知道你饿不饿，但是我给你拿了早餐。虽然…只是岩皮饼而已。不过如果你现在回去，应该还有早餐。”  
“谢谢你，Albus。”Scorpius腼腆的笑着接下的食物，不过并没打开看，回答的态度也很委婉。“我想我不回去吃早餐了…现在不想吃。我有你给我的这些就够了，我们可以一起去午餐。谢谢你，Albus。”  
“这没什么，Scorpius…”听着对方连续道谢了两次，Albus感到耳根发烫。并不是多害羞，而是心情在急躁的起伏。他猜测对方不去吃早餐一定是因为母亲的情况导致的，所以才丧失了胃口。可是Albus不知道自己还能做些什么，这令他站在对方面前感到尴尬而难熬，为自己微不足道的贡献感到羞愧。

冬日的风突然猛烈的刮来，把高塔门口的前的两名少年吹得摇摇欲坠。他们缩起脖子，为突然拍在身上的冷风而发出惊叹，多多少少让气氛回到了平日相处的模式。  
这是一个好的话题转折点，于是Albus赶紧催Scorpius和自己回去，免得在外面受冻。  
Scorpius自从见到Albus后就一直面带微笑，想必唯一的朋友是最大的安慰，这让Scorpius圣诞假期初始的一日变得好过许多。

“我刚才就想问你了。你拿着的是什么？”  
果然还是问了。Albus听得出来Scorpius已经很聪明的嗅出来这个包裹里的东西是个容易让他动摇的东西。  
Albus加快脚步踩下最后一节台阶，Scorpius很快就追了上和他并肩。Scorpius漂亮的灰色眼睛和白金色头发同后方的雪景相称，显得无暇而真挚，很容易让对这件事害羞的Albus放宽心。  
“是礼服。我爸送来的。”这样说着Albus停下脚步。趁着这里没人，他还是打开给好友看了眼。  
Scorpius倒是很快伸手摸了摸，大概拎起来看了看衣服上半身的造型。他看起来似乎感到有趣，但是又出于礼貌而并未调侃好友，“这看起来不错，不是吗，Albus？”  
“别说了，Scorpius，”Albus讲得心灰意冷，把对方拎起衣服的手按了下去，“你看得出来他们希望我干什么去，对吧？”  
“明天的晚宴？”  
“那你肯定也知道我讨厌那种场合。”

Scorpius并没急着说些什么，毕竟他在学校里的人际关系似乎也没有好到哪里去。  
一时之间两人突然安静下去，只剩Albus奋力把衣服塞回纸盒子里的声响。随后Albus带头迈开步，两人继续朝大门方向走去。  
“…再说这是我爸留下来的衣服，”几步后Albus才继续开口打破安静，坦白了自己最在意的事，“这是他当年三强争霸赛舞会上穿的衣服，他剪裁后留给了我。”此话一出，Albus沮丧的回头碰上好友的双眼，流露出小孩子所有的失望，“你敢相信吗？我的圣诞礼物是这个，而且他们是有目的。”  
“哦，Albus，我相信这没有恶意。”Scorpius赶紧安慰他，摊开手努力的开导，“他只是在关心你，我想你也懂。”见Albus并没反驳，Scorpius多说了几句，“你看，我的第一件礼服也是父亲送给我的，我有的东西很多都是父亲传下来的，它们都有意义。”  
随后Scorpius快走两步，到了Albus前方，迎面张开手迎接对方，“行了，别沮丧。这可是圣诞！”  
望着眼前乐观坚强的朋友，Albus不由得动动嘴角回以一个微笑。他点点头，加快步伐来到对方身边，追着对方高涨起来的情绪鼓舞彼此，“我可不沮丧，毕竟这是咱俩一起过的第一个圣诞！”  
Scorpius也眉开眼笑的连连附和道，“没错，这是咱俩一起度过的第一个圣诞节，总该去做点什么！”

对！这是一个绝佳的机会！话题可以让Scorpius淡忘悲伤，让圣诞变得美好起来。这段期间在学校里，他们能依靠的就是彼此。  
“说说吧，你有什么圣诞计划？”Albus扬起下巴指了指对方，让对方先开口，“干什么都可以，我会陪着你的。”  
可以听出来，他再为Scorpius着想，他希望Scorpius可以尽可能干自己所想干的事，让悲伤离去。  
可是Scorpius反倒变得支吾起来，不好意思的搓搓手里的袋子，“说实话我并没想过，或许可以去图书馆。”  
“….”Albus一时接不上话，脸却诚实的扭成一团，“千万别告诉我你也要去提前复习O.W.L考试？”要是这样，他就真的不懂学霸的世界了…  
不知道Scorpius此刻突然愣了一下的反应代表了什么，是被看穿？还是为Albus想到的事而吃惊？总之不得而知。但至少Scorpius很快就好笑的摇头，“或许只是找一些有趣的东西去读。我想你这样的反应一定是因为Rose有这个打算，对吗？”  
“你说的没错，我感觉她过完一个圣诞就可以从这里毕业了，”讲到这里，Albus直为他的青梅竹马翻白眼。

他们回到室内，祛除身上的寒冷冬日气息，朝着斯莱特林宿舍的位置大步往前。  
学生们依旧在教学楼里来来往往，为没有课的圣诞假期而兴奋不已。悬浮在空中雪花不停的落下又消失，梦幻的让整个大堂屋顶变成雪夜的天空。  
老师们忙着布置学校，圣诞树高高竖立，彩色的装饰正一个个飞去该去的位置。  
但这些和两个学生没有关系，他们俩肩并肩，聊得热切。

“我们可以下巫师棋，”Albus滔滔不觉得给出点子，试图让Scorpius选出一个，好让Scorpius开心。“还可以吃光所有我们储存好的零食，我那里还有从韦斯莱笑话商店送来的礼物没打开，是叔叔他们之前寄给我的。”  
“听起来很有趣，我记得James也收到了，”Scorpius清楚的记得前天格兰芬多发生的事，James分发了无头帽给自己的朋友，吓坏拉文克劳的女孩子们，给格兰芬多扣了五分下去。  
然而…今早看起来James已经把自己干出来的事忘了个精光。  
“他带去过圣诞了，去他朋友家，”Albus会想起今早的事，忍不住幻想自己的哥哥会度过怎么样一个圣诞节。  
其实Albus说不上很想回家，因为他需要面对父亲，面对James的恶作剧，还有家人对他学校情况的问东问西。可他也不太希望在学校里，因为这里他并没有James那么多的朋友，而且也没有很多事情可以做。  
如果可以，他希望邀请Scorpius来他家里过圣诞。不，或者说他可以去Malfoy庄园同Scorpius单独过圣诞，然而这不太现实。

Albus忽然发现自己有些走神，等他回过神，Scorpius已经有些难过的看着他。  
“我为你不能回家感到和抱歉，”Scorpius红着脸，“其实…我本来是多么希望邀请你来我家一起度过圣诞。我相信妈妈会很开心见到你。”  
Albus顿时有些受惊，他觉得Scorpius今日心情如此善变，也一定是因为母亲的事情造成的影响。  
于是Albus连连摆手，差点把腋下的盒子掉在地上，“别这样说。我很开心你愿意邀请我，但是我现在也和你一起过圣诞不是吗？”他用没抱着盒子的胳膊作出耸肩的动作，摊开手，“再说我并不是很想回去，你知道的…各种各种。”  
“嗯…各种各种…”Scorpius从入学第一年同Albus混熟后，就多少知道对方所指的“各种各种”为什么。毕竟身为哈利波特的儿子这点，足够让Albus也全校知名。

“谢谢你关心我，Albus。”Scorpius从刚才衍生出的情绪里冷静下来，他显得有些窘迫，脸颊发烫。“我知道你希望让我好过些。容我说一句，虽然我为你不能回家感到抱歉，可是说真的，我为你能留在学校里陪我而开心。”  
这仿佛为Albus刚才还慌乱的心里淋上了蜂蜜，让他突然如释重负，情不自禁的绽放笑容，“我也一样。我为你母亲的事感到抱歉，可是我很开心你在这里。当然…我也很开心我可以在这里陪着你。”  
告白出内心深处的想法，彼此坦白的两个男孩都脸红到了耳朵根。  
Albus虽然从未想过自己会说出这样的话，可是一种感动油然而生。为对方成为了自己的朋友，为对方和自己一同度过寂寞的圣诞，为对方的坚强，还有为对方的友善。

Albus走过去，在楼梯口拥抱住了自己唯一的，最重要的朋友。  
他不知道自己有多大胆，也不确定是不是会有人看到他们而议论纷纷。可如果不这样，或许看着Scorpius的脸，他会为此落泪。  
“谢谢你成为我的朋友。”  
他道谢出真挚的话语，这是他为此一直感谢的事。  
不论是入学到霍格沃茨，还是被分配到斯莱特林，这都是他觉得最幸运的事。

“我也是，Albus。”  
Albus听到了好友的回应，随后被Scorpius抬起的手拥入怀中。  
或许是错觉，他听到Scorpius的话语落得稍有沙哑，大概和他一样想要流泪。  
“我也是。”Scorpius坚定的重复一遍，“有你在真好，我的朋友。”  
“你是我最重要的朋友，”Albus拍拍对方的后背，尽可能给予支持。

两人抱了好一会，彼此不停的回应对方的心意，越抱越紧，反而分不开。  
直到他们一鼓作气放下刚才这种悸动松开对方，才意识到心态已经从感情流露下的感动转变成了羞涩，各自都不知道手该放在哪。  
两个男孩你看看我，我看看你，一时没人知道怎么开口。  
Scorpius张嘴，努力让两人之间这种懵懂的气氛被挥散开，“那个…你刚才提到了什么？”  
“什么？”Albus一时半会没从羞涩乱跳的心情里回过神来。  
“哦对，巫师棋！这个我喜欢…额，我是说我觉得你的建议不错，当然我也喜欢巫师棋…”Scorpius语无伦次的样子和他们初遇时一模一样，甚至声音也弱下去，“总之我们一起玩吧，在这几天里。”  
“当然没问题。”

“以及——！Albus，我有个请求…”忽然Scorpius放低声音，看起来带着试探，显然这才是他最想问的话。  
“你愿意和我一起去明天的晚宴吗？”  
说完后Scorpius又斟酌了一下自己刚才的问句，很快就坚定了想法，连忙换了个说法吗。  
“和我去吧，Albus。”

Albus更是没反应过来对方说了什么，有些傻的瞪着眼睛。直到他瞧见Scorpius仿佛后悔似的样子，他才消化了刚才那句话里的单词。  
“Scor——我是说…等等，你要去吗？”这反而让Albus有些谎，差点结巴。  
“其实你刚才给我看礼服时我就在想要不要邀请你去。”Scorpius坦白。这些话突然堆在这里说显得唐突，但这也许证明了刚才Albus的拥抱与安慰起到了作用，让他从先前低落的心情里得到了一个释放的突破口。  
此时的Scorpius，灰色的眼睛一闪一闪，仿佛有什么期盼和心动在里面萌生。  
“你知道，这可是咱们俩一起过的第一个圣诞。所以一起去参加圣诞晚宴我觉得是不错的想法，值得留念…你看，这种特别的事情一起体会不是很棒吗？”

Albus第一反应是对晚宴和正装的抗拒，但是很快他又立刻开始犹豫。  
他不愿拒绝的好友的邀请，更何况他都决定陪着对方去干想干的事，晚宴对于Scorpius来讲，是和Albus留下特殊回忆的方法，是他能摆脱苦恼而向往的地方。  
一旁的Scorpius观察着他的表情，解读他眉间犹豫的神色偏向哪边。  
若是平日，Scorpius会退让，也会跟随Albus的想法。然而今天的Scorpius却意外地主动，大概是他不希望浪费Albus的好意，也希望自己能调整过来。

“我想和你一起度过明晚。这让我感觉一切都好起来。”Scorpius的乐观上进总是能引导Albus。他就是如此善良而干净的存在。  
“我和你一起的话，晚宴应该也会好过许多。”

对。这是Albus刚才所希望的。  
他希望自己可以留在唯一的朋友身边，让彼此的圣诞都变得好过起来。  
不论发生了什么，他都为对方成为朋友留在身旁而开心。  
我们一起，便无所畏惧。

“好。”  
Albus答应时，Scorpius看起来高兴极了，甚至握住了他的手。  
这像是点亮了Albus的心，一切都没那么沉重。  
“但是…你要教我跳舞。我还没那么熟练…”多半会后，Albus才不好意思的补充了一句，“要知道，我可不想丢脸。”  
无忧的笑容回到Scorpius脸上，一切都让明日有了期待。  
“没问题！”  
这是今早为止Albus听到Scorpius最有活力的一句话。  
当然，这也正是他想得到的结果。


End file.
